A Sammich Without the Meat
by XigHeart
Summary: Demyx is out of the Castle at the moment so what are Zexion and Xigbar supposed to do? PWP XigZex references to XigDemZex


**Author's Note: **HEY GUISE! This is a little ficlet to tide you over (maybe idk) till my next update for my chaptered fics! I swear I'm trying. ;A; They're being difficult. . I hope you enjoy this XigDemZex minus the Dem. xD 3

_Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and its characters do not belong to me. They are the property of Square Enix and Disney. _

Xigbar swiftly left his room and made his way into Zexion's. He snuck up on the blue haired boy and whispers into his right ear, "Nervous without Demy here?"

Sitting comfortably in room. Zexion didn't really react much to the sneaking up behind him, turned his head. "I guess I should be nervous... but... you know, minus the whole heart thing, not really."

Xigbar chuckled. "Good..." His voice had already deepened with arousal. "Just relax. You know the drill..." Xigbar dropped a kiss on Zexion's neck as he moved the blue hair to one side. He slowly ran his hands down the younger boy's front and undid the fastenings on the coat, peeling it off without too much care. He bit the junction of Zexion's neck and growled. "God this will be so hot when Demyx gets back."

Zexion relaxed his shoulders at the other nobody's touch, staring off into space absentmindedly. A small moan released from his lips, "So should I just get on the bed, or would you rather this go a little bit different." He turned so he was facing the nobody, took a step closer to him, pulling the zipper of the black coat down. His hands slid against Xigbar's abs, sliding up to his shoulders to push off the jacket.

Xigbar leaned in and licked the shell of Zexion's ear. "I'm thinking against the wall... And we may as well pick some things out from that box of debauchery of yours," the older man punctuated his sentence with little bites to the sensitive skin of Zexion's neck. Xigbar nearly ripped his own coat off in desperation for skin-to-skin contact. He quickly divested Zexion of the coverings of his torso and lifted up the smaller boy. "Tell me what you want shortstack."

Zexion Schemer His right arm intertwined behind the taller nobody's neck, while the other wrapped behind his lower back. Debating for a second, then realizing he had no ideas what to do without Number IX as the middleman in this situation. "Let's just go with your ideas, and we'll go on from there," he stated out monotonously before entangling his fingers into his ponytail and tugging down on it to force more access to bite the nape of Xigbar's neck.

"Alright then. Just tell me if it hurts too much," Xigbar said, showing an uncharacteristic display of caring. He reached behind Zexion to cup the boy's butt and lifted the kid up so he was clinging to the older man. Xigbar then walked forward so they were pressed against a wall. "This will be rough..." He then kisses Zexion, coaxing the boy's tongue into playing and somehow stripping the kid's pants off too. "Just relax..." Xigbar began stroking Zexion's length as a distraction as his magically lubed up fingers massaged the boy's entrance.

The blue haired nobody's tongue mindlessly pressed into the other's, breathing in deeply in attempt to just get some sort of reaction from Xigbar, and to hold himself back from making any noise at all. Not exactly pleased that he was called a 'screamer', since his own silence was something he generally enjoyed. Alas, as soon Xigbar started touching his entrance, a light, quiet, groan released through his mouth, his hands gripping Xigbar's skin tightly unintentionally. The younger one quickly nipped down on the other's lower lip to keep his mouth busy, and to focus on something other than the feelings in his lower half.

Xigbar smirked at the soft sounds coming out of Zexion's mouth. "Like I said, just relax," the older man then pushed one slick finger into Zexion's entrance. "Not as tight as last time between you and Demyx... Good," he said before pumping the finger in and out, stretching the boy in front of him. "Oh and don't try to be quite or I'll make this hurt more than it has to," he said, moving his hand a little harder than he had to.

He wasn't going to scream, he refused to. That was his original plan of action at least. His hands clenched to themselves to hold back any noise. He looked at the older nobody, with a hint of a glare, "Do your worst." As soon as the words escaped past his lips and were already said, regret, or what should be regret, hit him. Just mostly for preparation, he tilted his head to duck to the side of Xigbar's head, and bit down on his own bottom lip, still holding back.

"Alright then shortstack..." Xigbar chuckled. He could tell Zexion wasn't quite ready for another finger, but oh well. He slipped another finger into the blue haired boy. The sensation of the kid's inner walls was almost overwhelming. "Jesus kid, you're so tight still. I want you so bad right now..." Xigbar moaned out. He pumped the two fingers faster, scissoring them to give some more stretching. He wasn't completely evil.

He bit down harder, eyes closed shut, and his hands and feet cringed. A muffled moan still managing to force it's way out, which was only lead the cavalry of sounds to follow shortly after. He wasn't sure he could hold back too much longer without penetrating his own skin with his teeth, Zexion gritted though his teeth, half scolding, "Just..." He shouldn't say it, he knew it would hurt, but, he wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to keep any louder sounds from escaping. Zexion lowered his face in the nape of Xigbar's neck. His voice lowered, and with a mixture of groaning, was planning on saying, 'just do it', but, he couldn't say it without breaking his own goal of not screaming.

Xigbar relished in the soft noises coming from Zexion. It spurred him on. "God Zexion..." he said, quickly loosing patience. "Don't hold back shortstack, 'cause I sure as hell won't," he added another finger and spread them as wide as he could. He pumped Zexion's length at the same pace his fingers were working inside the boy's body. He began grinding their bodies together.

He could feel the his own face growing warm, and most likely turning red at the cheeks from trying to keep himself quiet, his hands trembling for a moment. A knot in the back of his throat grew, and with one pump of the right way, a moan louder then the rest escaped, followed by a "fuck...", and internal cursing at himself. He bit down on the older one's neck, in attempt to save himself from moaning again.

Xigbar smiled, knowing he was winning. "Fuck is the idea Zexy," he said, pressing the lube into one of Zexion's clenched hands. "Lube me up," he ordered. His own dick hadn't had any real stimulation yet and he was getting impatient. He continued stretching the kid, pumping his fingers in and out. Deciding to give the kid a treat, he crooked his fingers toward himself, knowing he'd hit just the right spot.

His crystal eyes looked at the lube then relaxed only a tad, until the fingers inside of him moved, the knot that was growing back up inside released, letting out a loud moan as his back arched into Xigbar for a second. Damnit, damn this guy. I was doing so good at holding it back, well, minus the one time, but that was one time. He glared down at the object in his hand, scowling lightly, "go fuck yourself..."

"Well I don't think you'd be to glad if I did that..." Xigbar chuckled. He pressed his fingers to Zexion's prostate again. "Really Zexy, just give in." Xigbar played with that 'special' spot inside the kid. "You want it. Just as much as I do." He continued grinding their bodies together. "Lube me up and I'll take you to places you have never been."

Smirking a little bit, not laughing since he was too busy not holding back loud moans. Thinking: Like where? Twilight Town? The Basement? Neverland? Halloween Town? Been there, done that. His body arching towards the other nobody, preparing his fingers, then moving them down to the base of Xigbar's length, rubbing up towards the tip.

Xigbar hissed in pleasure. Not to be out done, he pressed Zexion's prostate just a little harder, determined to hear that screaming he loved so much. "That's it Zexy..." He thrust into the kid's grip, the lube making things smoother, but still creating a delicious friction.

He groaned through his teeth, trying to gain control of his vocal chords back. Tightening his grip on Xigbar, adjusting so the nail of his thumb glides over the back of his length gently. Moaning with every movement.

Xigbar hissed, his patience completely gone. He removed his fingers from inside Zexion and the boy's hand from his member. "Ready or not kid," he said growling before slowly entering him, knowing that going too fast would tear the boy. He let out an involuntary groan of pleasure.

His hands gripped Xigbar's back tightly, letting out moans, his body compressing as the nobody entered him. Ok, calm down, and just pay attention to something else, calm your vocal chords. His breathing started increasing, and he ended up just giving up on holding back his yelling, since it was almost hurting more to not yell.

Xigbar stilled himself for a moment, knowing that Zexion had to be in pain. "Just scream for me Zexy," he nearly begged. His grip on the boy's hips was strong, giving him a little more control. He waited a moment before pulling out and thrusting back in harshly.

"Nng..." he stifled his moans, still trying to hold it back, refusing to be a 'screamer'. It shouldn't bother him as much as it did, but it might have been the simple fact that someone was wanting him to scream that, so he held back just from spite. His eyes were sealed shut, seeing flashes of white every now and then. Zexion's pelvic area angled in different ways to find a way where it didn't put hurt as much. Failing. He held onto Xigbar tightly until not being able to hold it back at all, and just yelled out loudly, seeing if it would feel differently.

Xigbar smirked a little evilly. He'd won. "That's it shortstack, keep screaming." He snapped his hips against the boy's, groaning. The kid was still so tight even after so many nights between them and Demyx. He lifted up Zexion a little more, still pressing his body against the wall, to gain a better angle, and created a faster rhythm.

He yelled another time, droning it back down to loud moans. Every time the older one pushed into him, his groans involuntarily escaped, and his body clenched down tighter around Xigbar. His body was boiling with passion, starting to feel himself coming closer to the edge, yelling.

Xigbar panted loudly as he kept thrusting. He was loosing his self-control. It just felt so good. His skin was burning, his face flushed, and his muscles aching. But nothing compared to the tightness and heat enveloping his member. Expletives fell from his mouth, "Shit, shit, shit, shit, fuck FUCK ZEXION." He continued pounding into the small body in front of him. He reached between them and stroked Zexion's length in time with his thrusts, determined to make the kid come first.

He was only yelling and moaning non-intelligible sounds, not able to put words together, his body unintentionally and involuntary clamping down and tightening. He was doing fine on 'not reaching the point of no return' with the thrusting; mostly from trying to focus his pressure on other parts of his body, but with the adding of Xigbar touching him just threw him out of any control he had. It didn't take much for the warm and pressurized sensations to rise up, moans in sync with their movements, their volume increasing. He clenched the nobody's back, digging his short, worn down nails into Xigbar's skin, letting out the loudest moan so far, his body releasing itself. He could feel every little movement inside of him, which just caused him to groan loudly with pleasure as wrung dry.

Xigbar relished in the sounds coming from Zexion as the blue haired Nobody screamed. It spurred on his thrusting. He clutched to Zexion as he felt the kid's passage tighten as he came, causing him to go over the edge as well. He rode out his orgasm, groaning, holding on to the boy to keep him grounded.

Spent and out of breath, Xigbar pulled out of Zexion, keeping the kid up right with his hands. He caught his breath and landed a kiss on Zexion's lips. "Good enough for you?"

Zexion Schemer After reaching his own climax, his body trembled lightly for the time after that Xigbar pushed into him. His moans dying a little, and human language started coming back to him, able to finally create syllables, "Xig... bar," followed by some quiet moaning until the other one pulled out of him, his body quickly feeling something between relief, satisfaction, and exhaustion.

His legs couldn't find the muscle capacity to stand, nor could his lungs figure out how to breath at a normal pace. If it weren't for the taller one holding him up, he would have just collapsed and sat on the floor for a while before finding a reason to move. His eyes stared off absentmindedly while answering the older one, mumbling his approval, "mhm". He caught his breath a little better, then raised his eyes to question the other with the same question, "you?"

Xigbar let out a breathy laugh. "Just fine." He carried the boy to his bed and laid him down. Then lay down next to him. "Next time, don't resist screaming. Though that was kinda hot," Xigbar said smirking. He relaxed his body and sunk into the soft bed. "Your bed is so much squishier than mine or Demyx's. Remind me again why we aren't in your room more often?" He was so relaxed where he was and didn't feel like moving.

Zexion couldn't help but feel somewhat un-amused at the fact that he had to be carried to his bed, just for personal independent reasons, even though he would have ended up chilling on the ground anyway if he hadn't been brought somewhere. His bed adjusted to his small figure as he just lay rather dead-like for a few moments, staring up at the ceiling, listening to the nobody talk. A small smirk played across his face, sarcastically stating, "wouldn't have resisted screaming for so long if you went faster."

His head sort of flopped to the side to look at Xigbar for a moment, then back to the ceiling, "Something about how I enjoy my privacy, and both of you are so eager that we just end up in your rooms since they are closer." He thought about it for a few seconds, "Or because Vexen is next door and the thought of him being that close is just revolting."

Xigbar chuckled a little. "Yea well we've given him a good show now," he said with a stated smile. "And if I had gone any faster, you'd be bleeding and Superior would kill me because you wouldn't be able to go on missions for at least two days." Xigbar rolled over so he was on his stomach and laid his head on its side. "Sleep or shower Zexy? Either way I'm not leaving your room till morning at the earliest," he said getting comfortable. It was really such a nice bed...

"Bleeding? Please, maybe in one of your sick dreams," he scoffed slightly, still hints of a smirk as he reached up and fixed his hair so he wasn't inhaling blue strands. His limbs started feeling less numb as he lay there. The young nobody let out a really long sigh, sinking into the mattress more.

That was when the quick internal debate with himself flooded his mind. He should take a shower, since he felt somewhat sweaty, and gross; but he was already in bed. If he just tried to sleep though, he wouldn't be able to since he'd be feeling semi-non-clean. After sighing a little, and moving his legs around to get them to function, "Should probably shower..." He swung his arms up to throw himself into a sitting position then looked at Xigbar, facial expressions still unchanged, "and it's Zexion, still."

Zexy was the worst nickname since Mansex for the Superior.

"If Demy can call you Zexy, so can I," Xigbar retorted. He stretched out and stood up. He rolled his neck and shook out his hair. He momentarily considered cutting it since it always got so tangled during romps like this. Then he removed that thought from his head. Demyx liked to play with it too much, and Zexion clearly loved pulling on it.

"Do you need help walking?" He asked, holding out a hand to the smaller man. He was seriously losing his touch. Showing care twice in one night? What was he coming to? 'I blame Demyx,' he thought.

"I don't let Demyx call me Zexy..." thinking now back to when the other nobody was there, did he actually let that slip by him without retaliation? He felt like he would have noticed that. He'll need to pay attention more closely whenever the nobody got back. He shot a glare at him when he offered the help, scowling quietly. "No, don't be ridiculous."

He swung his feet over the side of the bed, what did he look like he was? A two year old? His legs may not have been quite ready to move, let alone to pick up his weight, but he wasn't about to be carried to the bathroom fifteen feet away. He pushed off the bed to stand up, slowly walking to the bathroom, trying to walk as normal as possible.

Xigbar chuckled as he watched Zexion stumble and limp toward the bathroom. He debated for a few moments before deciding to swallow his reputation. Walking up to the small man in front of him, he put an arm around him. "Come on kid, you need help walking," he said gruffly, attempting to not betray his emotion. He helped the blue haired boy to the bathroom and started the bath, then waited for the water to heat up.

As soon as he heard him getting off the bed, he internally grumbled, cursing his legs for not just sprinting to the bathroom and jumping in the shower before the older one could get up. He glared at the older one through the strands of hair; before he could find the energy to yell at him he was already in the bathroom, watching the water running for a few moments, "cause I definitely could never do that without your help. Thank you, oh wise one." He really wasn't one to feel the need to rely on people, and almost resented getting Xigbar's help at all. He would have been just find on his own getting the shower ready, probably, it might have taken longer, but, it would have gotten done eventually.

"Quit complaining shortstack. I know Superior has missions for you tomorrow. I'm just making sure you're still functional so he doesn't come after my ass with that puppy of his," Xigbar said, exasperated. He tested the water. Deeming it warm enough, he went back over to Zexion and lifted him into the shower/tub. "Or would you rather be spending the next hour trying to get up and fall over so many times you can't walk? Now budge over, I'm getting in too."

"Though Saix was on an important mission," even though Zexion argued Xigbar had a point, he would have ended up just laying in the bathtub and probably just sleeping there for the night if it was him by himself. Zexion still felt ridiculous being lifted everywhere, though he had to say it was somewhat entertaining to see Xigbar helping him out. The older nobody had not done it before. His eyes looked up at him somewhat confused, "seriously?" He scooted over a couple of feet, making room for him.

"God knows where puppy is. I don't care. And yes seriously." Xigbar sighed as he climbed into the tub, relaxing in the warm water. "I'm only doing this because Demyx isn't here to help you," he warned, growling. He reached over the smaller boy and grabbed the shampoo/soap. "Lets get washed up and go to sleep. I'm tired."

He watched him carefully, smirking a bit, "Demyx has never helped me take a shower before, it's vice-versa." He stole the shampoo since he wasn't about to get help washing his own hair, squeezing some of it onto his hands, then setting the bottle back down where it was.

"This never leaves your room," Xigbar scowled at the boy. Damn cheeky kids. He grabbed the shampoo again, getting some for himself. Then thought for a moment, "got any conditioner kid? You tangled my hair pretty well." He snorted. Really. Knots. Everywhere.

Grinning even more as he ran his hair through his fingers, then looking at Xigbar after rinsing his hair. "Yeah..." he sat up and reached over the side of the bathtub, pulling up tiny secret compartment and pulling out conditioner, leaning back and handing to Xigbar. "Have to hide it otherwise Demyx uses all of it, he doesn't get that less is more."

Xigbar laughed. "Of course not, he's Demyx. But considering the length of my hair, I still have to use a lot more than you," Xigbar grinned. He was actually enjoying a conversation with the kid. How strange. He rinsed the shampoo out of his hair, then applied the conditioner, being very careful to get all the knots out of his hair.

"As long as you don't use 3/4 of the bottle in one sitting, I won't kill you," waiting for the conditioner, and as soon as Xigbar was done, he grabbed it, applied, the rinsed quickly, being sure to pre-style his hair when it was wet so it dried the right way.

"God, we're such women about our hair..." Xigbar laughed. Finished, he got up and out of the tub, grabbing a few towels. "If you can stand, you can do this on your own." he held out a towel to the boy, mostly knowing that he wouldn't be able to help himself.

"Maybe a little bit, I blame Marluxia." Smirking a little at the towel, making an absolutely devastated face. "Not sure I can do it by myself, couldn't turn the water on by myself," grabbed the towel from him.

Xigbar grabbed the towel back and put it on top of the toilet (with the cover down). "Not a chance shortstack," he laughed and picked up the shorter boy again, placing him on the towel. "Relax kiddo. The hard part is over."

Sighed out, faking disapproval, "again? I thought you wanted me to be able to walk tomorrow." Not disapproving at all.

Xigbar let out a loud laugh. "If you want round two, I'm happy to oblige," the older man smirked, licking Zexion's right nipple.

Saying, without too much care in his voice, "but you might tangle your hair again~." He said before using his hair to pull his head back to kiss him, things touching his chest feeling rather tender.

Xigbar hummed happily into the kiss. "With your tight ass, it may just be worth it," he growled seductively. The kid was seriously hot.

Zexion's legs wrapped around the nobody, and pulled himself towards him with them, still making sure not to break the kiss. After a few moments of running his tongue across the other's lips he broke the kiss for a moment, "Bed. Now."

Xigbar growled, extremely turned on. "Fuck yes," he said, lifting the boy up. He hurried them both back to the bed, quickly reattaching his lips to the younger's. Xigbar ran his hands up and down the Zexion's sides, needing to feel the kid more. Then, rested his hands on the blue haired nobody's hips.

His tongue pushed into the other's with their kiss, as his hands moved from his shoulders to Xigbar's chest, massaging as he went down. Zexion started turning them over, leaning over the older nobody. His arms lowered him down so their bodies were touching. Zexion moved his lips away from Xigbar's, kissed his cheek, then his neck; while his body sort of slid off of Xigbar and onto the bed next to him, only leaving one arm over Xigbar's chest. "Good night Xigbar," he said before shuffling over to his normal spot on the bed, and turning away from Xigbar, snuggling into the mattress. He just wanted a free ride to the bed.

Xigbar growled, "Not a chance short stack." He climbed on top of the shorter kid and pointed to his erection, "You do not get to start this, and not finish." He then ground his hips into the smaller man's. Then Xigbar rolled Zexion onto his back and trailed kisses down the blue haired boy's chest. "This is going to happen whether or not you do anything. But your reaction will decide whether we use lube again or not."

He internally rolled his eyes, mostly because he had found the comfortable spot for him on the bed, and then Xigbar came and ruined it by turning his small figure over. Xigbar was the one who was treating him like a child and doing everything for him like a caring old guy, but whatever, apparently you can't get someone to get it up without getting their hormones in a twist. As much as he wanted to push Xigbar off the bed and tell him to go fuck himself again then go to sleep, he wanted everything down there to stay intact, and went down the 'I guess I can play along' path.

He put two fingers under Xigbar's chin, leading him upwards to kiss more along his face/neck area. The non-leading hand gently placing itself on the other's lower back/hip area, fingers gliding down the back of his thigh. Figuring those actions should tell Xigbar which way he decided to go, pretty much internally demanding lube.

Xigbar smirked. He knew Zexion wanted to play him again and decided to play along for a little bit. He grabbed the lube that was stashed somewhere near the head of the bed. Bringing one hand up to Zexion's chest to play with a nipple, he used the other one to pour a little bit of lube onto the smaller man's entrance, teasing just enough to get the smaller man going. His own hormones were going crazy, even for an *cough* older man.

'Jesus this kid needs to wear anti pheromone deodorant or something. This is just insane,' Xigbar thought. He felt like he wasn't controlling his own actions and his body was just moving on its own. Not that he was complaining. "Do you want more, Zexy?" he whispered, his voice husky with arousal. Again.

Zexion Schemer The younger one was ready, for just about anything, his own hands playing along the other's thighs and around the junction of the thighs and bottom torso. Then it hit him as soon as Xigbar started lubing him up, this is going to hurt like nobody's business (literally). If he couldn't walk without showing pain in the morning, he'd be stuck with that creep, alone the basement while Number Four was off on a mission. Should he go along, and fulfill the want of his pants-designated-brain. Or not.

Before Xigbar could work inside him anymore, he put his hand on his chest and shoulder, and pushed him over again, sitting on top of him. He spoke rather nonchalantly, "What do I look like? A stallion?"

His face came close to the others for a moment, kissing his neck, then down his torso until kissing right above the base of Xigbar's length, his hands massaging his hipbones and upper thighs. Zexion's tongue gently rubbed a circle along the base, then glided up the back of the other's hardened member.

Xigbar chuckled at the question, "No. More like a unicorn." He was one for cheesy jokes. However, when Zexion began his ministrations on the older man, Xigbar was at a loss of words. His entire body was still hyper sensitive with the blood pumping through his body, so when the younger man began kissing down his body, he got turned on as fuck. Then the soft lips touched his member.

He threw his head back with a not so quiet moan. "Fuck, Zexion..." He threaded his hand through the slate hair of his bed partner of the night. He put slight pressure on the back of the other nobody's head to urge him on, but not to the point of choking the kid. That's no fun.

As Zexion worked on him, most of Xigbar's conscious thought flew out a window. And not a single regret was had. That kid has a *really* talented mouth.

The sounds coming from the older one as how he reviewed how he as doing his job. Licking around head fully, then makes circles around the tip before taking tip into mouth, sucking a bit. He took more into his mouth, then receded again to the to the tip, tongue trailing up on the back of his length, then taking in more again, further than the last time, repeat.

His hands massaged around the base both around and under the base. Eyeing up at the older ones face to judge how close he was, since he wasn't about to swallow any thing, or even get anything in his mouth, that shit was gross.

No matter how much Xigbar loved the feeling of Zexion's mouth on his length, he wanted to get to the good part. He tugged Zexion's hair until the boy released his member with a loud smacking sound. God, _that_ sound. He flipped the boy onto his back and grabbed the lube in order to prepare the kid for penetration again.

He sat himself between the younger's legs with a smirk. "Ready again Zexy?" he said while spreading lube on his fingers again. He was going to hate getting the tangles out of his hair again, but this kid's ass was so worth it.

Damnit. Note to self: Work out to get stronger so he can fend for self and push people off bed when he's tired and sore. None the less, he wasn't Chuck Norris (yet) and couldn't just push people off, so he just stayed down and nodded a little, muffling out, "yeah."

Zexion's hands reached up and pulled Xigbar's head down/himself a little up towards each other for some interaction that wasn't in his lower half to distract him. Immediately kissing the other's lips.

Xigbar smiled into the kiss. While Zexion was distracted, the older man reached down and inserted two fingers into the smaller man's ass. He was already stretched a little from their previous activities, so it was a relatively easy action. He began pumping his fingers in and out of Zexion's ass again, being sure to scissor the digits on occasion for more proper stretching. He was still so. Damn. Tight.

Zexion bit the other's lower lip while kissing, letting a soft moan out as he felt himself being stretched once again. His tongue pushed into his mouth to play with the Xigbar's tongue. He angled into Xigbar's hand, pushing it against it, as much as he could from that position.

He moaned louder, too lazy to do any holding back on that half, then catching his breath and putting words back in his mouth. "I'm ready... just go..." he muttered out before returning to kissing.

Xigbar smirked, plunging another finger into the boy's ass. "You sure, Zexy?" he whispered into Zexion's ear. He loved the fact that the kid was just screaming without restraint. He stretched the kid a little more before touching his prostate, knowing Zexion would react oh so nicely.

Letting out another loud groan before grunting out, "Yeah..." his breathing began picking up again as it was before, forcing himself to continue kissing Xigbar to keep his mouth busy with something.

A single not-too-loud-but-still-louder-than-moans yell, non-intentionally pushing against his finger, "Nng".

Xigbar gave in to the noises coming from his bed partner. He put some more lube on his length and, without warning, plunged into Zexion. The heat surrounding his member was, yet again, overwhelming. He used what was left of his willpower to still himself so he wouldn't hurt the kid more. When he felt the boy was ready enough, he shifted so he was angled to the boy's prostate.

The moan coming from the young nobody grew, and as soon as his prostate was even touched in the slightest, his breathing and moans hitched for a moment. He adjusted to the new feelings, half glaring at the older one, ruining his beautiful plans of not getting anything else stuck up him anymore, I guess it wasn't bad a the moment.

Xigbar let his body go. He pounded into Zexion swiftly and harshly, bringing them both closer to the edge. With each thrust, he managed to stimulate Zexion's prostate and relished in the noises the boy produced. He kept his strong grip on Zexion's hips for more leverage and kept going.

"God..." he groaned out noises that were surprisingly actual words instead of just mumbling out nonsense... "Xig... bar..." he felt himself getting close as the pressure he was feeling slowly focused more on the areas where Xigbar was inside him. The heat rose much faster than it did the first time, and with no time in between, his body released itself, Zexion only able to yell out and clasp tightly on the bed sheets.

Xigbar groaned. When Zexion's passage tightened around him, he almost came. But he held on only a few seconds longer. As he released, he thrust into the boy beneath him harshly and rode out his orgasm. Spent, he lay down next to the kid and laughed. "So much for that. Should I just get a washcloth to clean us off with, or another shower? This time actually cleaning ourselves?" the older man said jokingly. He got up and stood in all his naked glory, waiting for a reply.

The nobody stayed down in the bed, looking over at the other one as he stood up. "A wash cloth should suffice," he also didn't feel like going all the way back over to the bathroom, plus his hair was still somewhat wet from the shower, so he didn't notice any sweat or anything, at least not as much as the last time.

Xigbar laughed and went to get the wet washcloth. When he returned, he carefully cleaned the two of them off then threw the cloth on the floor. He climbed back under the covers and threw an arm around the smaller boy. "G'night Zexy," he yawned, exhausted.

Zexion Schemer Zexion absentmindedly cuddled into the older one's arm, mumbling out, "night." He closed his eyes and fell asleep almost the instant he took one breath.


End file.
